With the development of network technology, more attention is being paid to the issue of network security. For example, in many website services, a device performing a service needs to be identified. This identification can assist with determining whether the device is a safe device, to ensure the security of service processing. In current device verification technologies, however, a device is identified purely according to the hardware attributes of the device. This can lead to security hazard situations, e.g., forgery can easily occur, and the verification methods have a low reliability.